Radio Disney
by secondstarrtotheright
Summary: Short Raura one-shot, based on the events of Monday when the cast reunited. (Disclaimer: despite being based on where the people were, the events are purely fiction.)


**Disclaimer: This is pure fiction, I do not mean to cause offence to anyone, and I obviously don't own these people or Radio Disney!**

* * *

"It feels so long since we wrapped."

"I know, you have done a lot in that time though, jetting off all over the world." Laura laughed as they walked towards the bathrooms.

"I know... It's been crazy. It's good to be home for a few days."

"It's nice to have you home." Laura smiled honestly as she turned, both had stopped outside the women's bathroom door. She smiled up at him and they paused there a minute. Things had seemed odd between them. Maybe they'd always been like this with each other and they'd just forgotten after so long, but right now they were both fully aware of this pull they were feeling towards the other. Ross knew he hadn't smiled quite like this since he last saw her. They did have a truly special connection.

Laura broke their gaze, snapping her head round to the door and opening it.

"I'll see you in a minute." She smiled as she walked inside. Ross entered mere milliseconds later.

"Ross! You can't be in here!" Laura turned as soon as the door shut behind him.

"Says who?" He stepped closer to her.

"Like everyone!" Laura's eyes were crazy wide, she couldn't believe that Ross was in here and couldn't fathom why he would be.

"Well I guess I am a rule breaker now then. Everyone's already saying how insane I've gone after our show ended."

"Why are you in here?"

"Because..." He didn't finish his sentence, just examined her face instead. There was this glint in his eye that Laura had never seen before. She didn't know what it was, or why her heart started to race. With Ross now only a few centimetres in front of her, she breathed out steadily. Her voice was barely above a whisper. She looked up at him through her thick eyelashes,

"Why?"

Ross attached his lips to Laura's. One of his hands held her body tightly against his own whilst the other held her face. Completely lost in this passion she never knew she could ever feel to this intensity, Laura kissed back. It was as though their lips were starving for the others as they seemed to move perfectly. She didn't know who initiated their current tongue duelling. All she knew was that she liked it.

Her hands found their way into his hair, tangling into the mess of blonde. He pulled her tighter towards him as a fire within him seemed to be set alight. As the heat increased, Ross hummed slightly causing his voice to vibrate against Laura's lips. This felt so right. He didn't know how to control himself.

"Ross!" He opened his eyes, no longer feeling the warmth of her lips or body pressed against his own. "Ross!" Laura was pushing herself away from him. Alarm covered her face and Ross could swear he could see tears in her eyes. "We can't Ross." She moved closer again and rested her forehead against his. It would be so easy to just lean a little more to reconnect and get lost in the moment, but she knew she couldn't. "We're both in relationships... This isn't fair."

"I don't care." He kissed her once more.

"Stop!" She pushed him away fully. "We can't Ross. I'm sorry..." She backed away. She was determined not to let him see her cry. "I... I..." She glanced at the floor then back at him. Her words just wouldn't come out, or rather her brain couldn't figure out what she felt let alone what to say. "This can't happen." She locked herself in the cubicle. She heard the door slam open and footsteps walking away. It swung closed. Ross had gone. She could be alone to cry.

Calum found Ross sat down a quiet corridor on the end of the sofa. His eyes were red and bloodshot.

"You alright?" Calum stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw him. He knew that Ross certainly was not alright.

Ross didn't answer. He ran his hands through his hair for the millionth time. He couldn't talk right now.

"Hey," Calum touched Ross' shoulder, forcing him to look at him. Ross' eyes were glazed over, a thick wall of water waiting to fall. He couldn't fight it any longer- he allowed himself to break down. "What's up?" Calum put him arm around his cast mate.

"I love her." Ross choked out through his sobs. Calum sighed. He knew it all along. "I fucked up!" He shouted anger growing. He sat up despite his trembling body. He punched the wall, "I fucked up! I fucked up big time."

"Ross Ross Ross," Calum grabbed the younger boys wrists to stop him lashing out as he tried to calm him down, "listen to me." Calum spotted Raini coming down the corridor. He shouted out to her, "Raini!" She ran over. "Can you keep Laura busy for a few minutes please, she's in the bathroom." Raini nodded, no questions asked and ran off to do her job. "Right Ross, you need to listen to me. You have a decision to make. Is it Laura or Courtney? If you even want a shot with Laura, you need to break up with Courtney. I know Courtney's there and you get on and you know you have her, but you have to decide if Laura is worth the risk. I know you don't want to be alone but you have to give up the security of Courtney and take the chance of being alone if things don't work out with Laura. It is your decision Ross. None of us can make it for you and you have to do it quick, otherwise you'll end up losing the both of them."

* * *

The rest of the day together was tense. Ross and Laura tried to ignore anything happened but they just ended up barely talking at all or even being next to each other. They both managed to still have some enjoyment but the kiss replayed in Laura's mind, whilst Calum's words stuck in Ross'.

* * *

Ross had said goodbye to everyone- there was only Laura left. He held her the tightest and for the longest. Their arms lingered whilst Laura spoke,

"See you soon, yeah? I can't go that long without seeing you again. Let me know whenever you're home?"

He held her tight, whispering into her ear. "Always."

* * *

He'd had a lot. Drunk was an understatement. They were celebrating for Courtney's birthday tonight. He wanted to be happy, he wanted to love this girl dancing with him. The thumping music was dulling his mind and the alcohol burning his throat was numbing his heart. Ryland pulled out his phone, presumably for a video or snapchat or something so he pulled her towards him. He needed to show the world he loved her, that he loved being with her. He needed to convince them all and then maybe he could convince himself. He couldn't be alone. He couldn't bare not having someone through everything. He couldn't face life alone. But he was convinced there was no way Laura would ever feel the same way about him, especially after what he's done. So, if he broke up with Courtney to just talk to Laura, she would reject him and then he would have no one.

But as he held Courtney close he knew- he didn't love Courtney.

He loved Laura.

And he'd lost his chance.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes, I'm very tired and am pretty rubbish at writing! I'm not overly happy with this but I wanted to get it uploaded. I know it's been a while but some people requested I expanded on my last one shot, which I have been working on and I promise that will be coming soon! And I've been working on a few other A &A stories, I just need the courage to upload them! So more stuff coming soon for anyone who is interested!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **xxx**


End file.
